Harry Potter and the Souls of the Past
by Princess B
Summary: Harry sees a beautiful girl dancing in the moonlight one night. Next morning Harry is kidnapped, is there someone out there worst than Voldie??? Please R/R... It will be a romance somewhat later in chapters. I think its around PG13 or about PG15
1. The Beginning

Harry Potter and the Souls of the Past  
Prologue  
  
A/N: Harry Potter, family, and friends belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. I'm just borrowing them for a little bit so please don't sue me...   
  
  
It was a usual summer for Harry Potter at number four Privet Drive. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia ignored him for the most part, although they continued to force him to do all of the chores and accuse him when something strange happened. Dudley would try, and cause trouble by picking fights with him, try to beat him up, or just try and get him into trouble. Earlier in the summer Dudley had pushed his 'buttons' and ended up with a black eye and a busted lip. Hitting Dudley constantly over the summer also had caused him to grow some pretty impressive muscles.   
  
Also as usual he was stuck doing him homework late at night under his blankets on his bed. So far everything was going as usual until...  
  
TBC...  



	2. The Dancing Moonlight

Harry Potter and the Souls of the Past  
Chapter 1  
  
A/N: The song belongs and is sung by Celine Dion... Harry belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. Sorry I was just borrowing them again... The dancing girl is all mine though...  
  
  
  
It was the 6th of July at 11:59 PM when he heard it. The most beautiful voice he had ever heard. Listening closely he could make out the words of the song.  
~~~~  
Laugh and cry, live and die  
Life is a dream we are dreaming  
Day by day I find my way  
Look for the soul and the meaning  
~~~~  
Jumping out of bed he tried to find the source of this heavenly voice. Looking out the window Harry searched the backyard of the neighborhood to find a young girl dancing in the moonlight next door. The light from the moon reflected off of her hair making it look like pure silver flowed down her back to her ankles.   
Soon the song continued to fill the air. He stood there glued to the spot by the window forgetting about his homework for a while.  
~~~~  
Then you look at me  
And I always see  
What I have been searching for  
I'm lost as can be  
Then you look at me  
And I am not lost anymore  
~~~~  
Then more voices added to hers to make it sound like a chorus of angels was here on earth singing to all that wished to hear. Going with this thought strange shadowy figures appeared to be dancing with her in a circle.  
~~~~  
People run, sun to sun,  
Caught in their lives ever flowing  
Once begun, life goes till it's gone  
We have to go where it's going  
  
Then you look at me  
And I always see  
What I have been searching for  
I'm lost as can be  
Then you look at me  
And I am not lost anymore  
  
And you say you see  
When you look at me  
The reason you love life so  
Though lost I have been  
I find love again  
And life just keeps on running  
And life just keeps on running  
You look at me and life comes from you.  
~~~~  
As she finished Harry couldn't wait to find out who this angel on earth was. But because it was a few minutes after midnight he would have to wait until he woke up later for he was too tired to do anything. Picking up his parchment, quill, inkwell, and his books off the bed and into the loose floorboards under his bed. Finally collapsing onto the bed out of an unknown exhaustion.   
  
TBC...  
  



	3. The Capture and the Fair Charlie

A/N: Ok sorry for those people who care my muse sort of went on strike and I had to fight with him to help me. Anyways here is Chapter 2 and just a note I don't own Harry Potter and all of them but I do own Charlie, her mom, David, and I'm you can guess the other ones I made up. If you want to use then let me know (at Taby_Smith@hotmail.com) I don't really mind. Now on with the story:  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
The Capture and the Fair Charlie  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The next morning Harry didn't remember anything about the night before including the girl and his homework. After only a few hours of sleep he was rudely awaken by a shrewd voice screaming from downstairs. "Boy get down here now!" Quickly rushing into a change of clothes he ran downstairs to see what the problem was. When he finally got there, he was greeted with the sight of his relatives on the ground, and four people all around the room. At first, he thought that they were muggles because of their muggle clothing until he noticed one had a wand pointing to his own throat. The one with his wand out and at his throat was tall, with black hair, and deep blue eyes. A short man with blond hair was bent over his aunt checking for a pulse, and a whispering to another blond man that was checking Dudley. The last one was a woman who was looking out the window, looking out and watching the street, with long brown hair.   
  
The black haired man opened his mouth and with his aunt's voice said, "Harry Potter, you are to come with me." Not knowing who they were and having a gut feeling he just couldn't describe, Harry turned and ran upstairs.   
  
With a few loud shouts the woman and the black haired man ran after him. "Way to go, David! You know our orders are to bring him awake and unharmed!" Rushing into his room, he slid under his bed, and grabbed his wand from under the floorboards there.   
  
Rolling from under there he held his wand in a defensive stance. Barging in 'David' and the woman walked in, David with his wand pointing at Harry while the woman stood there with her finger pointing at him. "Look Harry, we have to take you with us one way or another just please don't make us hurt you." The woman pleaded calmly. Not knowing what to do he weighed his options. Fight and risk getting kicked out of Hogwarts, or go with them and risk dying at the hands of, which he guessed was, Lord Voldermort.   
  
"Stupify," Harry screamed pointing his wand at David thinking that the woman wasn't that big of a threat. But, Harry was wrong, just as David fell, a stream of light shot out of the woman's finger and hit him squarely in the chest. Within seconds he felt light head watched as the world turned black. Harry fell to the ground unconscious.   
  
  
  
****AN: I was going to leave off there but then I remembered what it felt like to be reading a story only to come to a cliffhanger. My story may not be very good, but I'm not going to do that unless I can't think of anything for more than a week.****  
  
  
  
The next time Harry woke up once again he has laying on a hard, cold, surface. Opening his eyes he saw he was in a dark dungeon. For some reason Professor Snape's potions class entered his head only there wasn't any desks and supplies, and his hands were chained to the floor. Looking to his right he saw there was a boy about his age chained, like him, to the floor just a few feet from him. By the looks of it, the boy was still unconscious. Turning his head, he saw to his right hanging from the ceiling was another but a mass of blond hair connected to a bundle of chains that looked like they went all around it's body. After a moment or two he heard moaning from it.   
  
He watched as the head, the hair was connected to shake and look around. After the person got a look at the wall that was in front of it, he heard a girls voice from it. "Shite!!!" Screaming at the top of her lungs and causing him a bigger headache he hadn't noticed to expand he listened to what she had to say. "MOTHER YOU BITCH!!! LET ME DOWN FROM HERE!!! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME!!! YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE ON THIS DAMNED EARTH THAT HAS THE BALLS TO DO THIS AND I KNOW THAT YOU'RE LISTENING TO ME!!!" In response, the sound of a door opening and a quiet, beautiful voice from above his head came to his ears. ****For those who are confused he's on his back remember.****  
  
"Charlene, a lady does not raise her voice, no matter the situation."   
  
"Who the bloody hell said I was a fucking lady?"  
  
"Watch your language young lady. And to answer your question I did, when you were a child, don't you remember? I made sure that you were taught the ways of a lady." Trying with all his might he wasn't able to get a good look at the woman no matter how he twisted and turned.   
"Ja, well, if I remember right a lady is also supposed to keep her legs crossed. Something you could never do." The only response she received was a faint light striking her. All Harry could do was listen as she scream in pain and sway where she hanged. "IT'S A WONDER I DON'T HAVE ANYMORE SIBLINGS CONSIDERING HOW MANY MEN HAVE BEEN BETWEEN YOUR LEGS." The light became brighter and the screaming intensified but that didn't stop the insults. "ACCORDING TO MY THERAPIST I NEVER LOOK OR GIVE ANY MAN RESPECT IS BECAUSE OF YOU AND YOUR REVOLVING BEDROOM DOOR." Now the light was too bright to see anything, but it and the screams and words were beginning to become blood curtailing. "I WONDER WHO IS IT THIS WEEK? FUDGE? MALFOY? WAIT, SORRY I FORGOT HE'S ALREADY BEEN THERE. OH, I KNOW. IT'S VOLDIE, huh? IS IT PART OF THAT TREATY YOUR TRYING TO GET OUT OF HIM? YOU GIVE HIM POTTER AND A SPOT BETWEEN YOUR LEGS WHILE YOU HAVE AN ORGASM AND MORE MEN TO MAKE SURE YOUR HANDS ARE CLEAN?" Finally the light stopped and so did the screaming. He could hear her panting for air and the sound of heels of the stone floor. Finally the one who he assumed order to capture him came into view.   
  
She had long blond hair that reached all the way to the floor and was from his point of view tall and slender. She wore a red, Chinese styled dress that had slits going all the way to the upper thigh. Harry couldn't help but stare at her legs and think 'WOW, she's a mom?" 


	4. 20 Questions

Harry Potter and the Souls of the Past  
Chapter 3  
20 Questions  
By: Princess B  
  
A/N: For those of you that care and are reading this part: I don't own Harry   
Potter but I do own Lady Morgana, Max, Leo, Christine, Fredrick, Ursula   
Jordan, and a few others. Sorry this took so long I've had writers block,   
finals, family problems and so much crap to go through. Please read and   
review. And sorry about the grammer errors. On with the story:  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why is it you seem to think sex is everything to me?" Her mother   
asked quietly.  
  
"Because it always it. Look at Peter. You managed to get him to   
betray ALL of his friends including my father just for you. Hell, he's still spying   
on Voldie isn't he?" Harry didn't know what to think about that statement. Harry   
didn't know what to think about that statement. Did she mean Peter as in Peter   
Pettigrew as in Wormtail? If so, Wormtail betrayed his parents, Professor   
Lupin, and his godfather for this woman? Wormtail betrayed her father also?   
Who is her father? Maybe it truely was a different Peter, but Harry knew better   
than to believe in coincidences. Too scared to bring attention to him, Harry   
stayed quiet and listened to their conversation.  
  
"Yes, my darling Peter is working for me, and its not his fault your   
father went after Peter. No down to business, what does Leo want with you?"   
Her mother asked with a smile that made Harry squirm on the ground.  
  
"What the hell do you think? He hopes he can get laid, and it's not   
happening in any lifetime. Why? Is the treaty really an alliance?"  
  
"Yes, I thought so, and yes it is an alliance. Has Dumbledore caught   
on to what I'm doing?"  
  
"Somewhat, yes. He know that you're trying to get an alliance with   
Voldie, but he doesn't know about anything else. Who else will be in this   
alliance?"  
  
"Well that is your last question, and to answer it, there is Voldie, Leo,   
Fudge, Christine, Christine's brother, and finally me. Now Maxwell, what were   
you doing sleeping in Charlene's bed?" Slowly she turned towards Harry, only   
to look past him. Curious as to whom she was talking to he noticed that the other   
boy on the ground was wide-awake and listening.  
  
"Charlie had the nightmares again, I was in her bed comforting her.   
What are you getting out of this alliance?" Maxwell, seemed from his point of lying   
down, to have a very strong and deep voice making Harry rethink his age.   
  
"Easy, they work for me, I give then more power. Harry dear, let me   
introduce myself, I am Lady Morgana. I am currently 247 years old, and it is   
possible because I'm half goddess..."  
  
"And ¼ whore." Charlene interrupted loudly.  
  
"And ¼ female yappy 'come-kick-me'* dog." Maxwell replied quickly   
following Charlene.  
  
Charlene sarcastically laughed, "That one's pretty new."  
  
Losing her temper, Lady Morgana pointed at both Charlene and   
Maxwell, out of her fingers came a faint light at Maxwell while a blinding light shot   
at Charlene. The screams echoed off the wall until Lady Morgana stopped the lights.   
"As I was saying half goddess, ¼ banshee, and ¼ elf. Harry please do not ask about   
my line, please. Now, it is a tradition for us, my daughter, over there, Maxwell, and I,   
to ask a total of twenty questions. The twenty are divided evenly between everyone   
who will be asking questions. Since there are only the four of us, all of us have five   
questions to ask. Charlene does not have any left, where as Maxwell has four, I have   
one, and finally you, my dear, have all five. Now ask away."  
  
"Umm... What's going on?" Harry asked rather nervously.  
  
"Well, I am currently working on an alliance with chosen so called 'dark   
wizards' to join me, in return I will give them some of my power and they will be under   
my protection. Now I got one, and you must answer honestly, how is Sirius Black these   
days? He is on the run and I am a little worried. After all he is the father of my daughter   
over here."  
  
That quickly caught Harry's attention, daughter? Sirius never said anything   
about a daughter. "Fine, the last time I heard from him. Why am I here?" Harry asked   
trying to collect as much courage as he could.  
  
"To prove how much power I have, how much power I can give, and to kill you   
all." Harry's stomach turned as she replied while smiling as if she was talking about her   
favorite foods.  
  
"That's not all, there's more to it. Why else?" Maxwell stated angrily.  
  
"Your right, have you ever heard of the elementals?"  
  
Angrily once again Maxwell spoke, "You're used up all of your questions!"  
  
"Alright, alright. The elemetals are witches, wizards, and sorceresses and   
sorcerers who can control certain elements. There are a total of eight elements that   
is where muggles get it wrong, Earth, Heaven, Fire, Water, Life, Death, Space, and Air.   
They all separately are powerful, but together are extremely powerful, almost unbeatable.   
According to the text I have come across, you are three of the eight. Charlene you are   
Heaven, Harry, you are Life, and Maxwell, you are space."  
  
"Who are the other elementals?" Maxwell asked eagerly.  
  
"Simple, Neville Longbottom is Earth, Ursula Jordan is Air, Hermione   
Granger is Water, Draco Malfoy is Death...."  
  
"Hold up one fucking minute! There is no fuckin' way in this bloody lifetime am   
I ever, and I mean ever, am I going to do anything with that fuck head! Not after what he   
did to Chris. The only think I will do anything with him, so fight against him so I can kick his   
damn ass!" Once again Lady Morgana shot Charlene with the light causing her to scream.  
  
After a few moments of enjoying her daughter's screams Lady Morgana   
continued, "And finally, Ron Weasley is the beholder of the power of Fire. If I can kill all   
eight of you they will see that I am the most powerful being in this universe."  
  
Loudly with a stage whisper Charlene said, "Somebody's having an ego trip."  
  
Before Lady Morgana could react Maxwell asked his next question, "Why do you   
want an alliance with these people besides the orgasm and them to work for you?"  
  
"I think your spending way too much time with Charlene, she's starting to rub off   
on you."  
  
"I think you're hiding something big, now answer the question Lady Morgana."  
  
"Fine, I want this alliance, because think of how I would look if I defeat five of   
the most powerful 'dark' wizards and witches this world will ever see?"  
  
"So let me get this straight mother, you give them power to take over, they create   
hell on earth, and then you will kill them, and take over what's left for yourself." Lady Morgana   
smiled and nodded in agreement to her daughter, "Your nuts."  
  
"Lady Morgana let me get the whole picture, I'm a little confused. You kidnapped   
me, Charlie, and Harry, just to kill us. All this work of course is to prove that you're a macho   
bitch, and Leo Backfield, Minster Cornelius Fudge, Christine Doty, Fredrick Doty, and Tom   
Marvolo Riddle, will pledge their loyalty to you for some of your power. Once then you will kill   
them all and take over what they had done. Is that correct?"  
  
"Yes Maxwell, for the most part, you forgot a few things, though. One I plan to   
capture the other elementals, and two it is Charlene, Harry, and I. Now that was your last   
question, Harry, you have three, and could you please hurry, I have things to do."  
  
"Umm... Why go through all this trouble? Why not just take over everything yourself?"   
Harry asked but instead of Lady Morgana answering Charlie did.  
  
"Harry there are rules that a.... um... demi-gods and goddesses must follow. One of   
them is you cannot take over a land, country, or the world until they see you as an experienced,   
wise adult, usually around 1,800 years of age. Usually also by then most demi-gods and   
goddesses don't want anything to do with power because they found something more important   
to them."  
  
"If your ½ goddess and she's... ¼ goddess doesn't that make you immortal?" Finally   
Harry asked his final question.  
  
"Actually, the way it works is that we will live on and on until we wish to die and kill in   
certain ways, same goes with certain friends, lovers, and such by special ceremony. That's all   
20 questions mother, good bye, I would like to start on my escape now." Charlene dismissed her   
mother as if she was there to serve her as a servant would.  
  
"This time you cannot escape, but I do have a meeting to get to. See you all later on   
tonight." With that said she left followed by the sound of her heels clicking on the stone ground,   
the door's creak, and the lock locking.  
  
"All the more reason to escape mother."   
  
  
*-- In my family dogs that are really annoying, really small or what ever all knowm as come-kick-  
me dogs. 


End file.
